Summer Scramble
Summer Scramble (絆の夏 Kizuna no Natsu lit. Summer of Bonds in the Japanese version) is Xenologue 17 of Fire Emblem Awakening. This chapter takes place in the Outrealms, also known as the Hotrealm in this chapter. Xenologue Overview This map features many conversations between the parent characters who normally do not support each other in the main game. Chrom, Gaius, Tharja, and Cordelia each have a special scene where they don a swimsuit, and they also have special conversations with Robin. Any character that is a Sorcerer will wear a swimsuit in battle in this map. This map is recommended for those who love dialogue between characters. There are plenty of bandits to deal with, including some Sorcerers, Warriors, Berserkers, Tricksters and Barbarians, which use high-level equipment, such as Tomahawks, Silver Axes and Ruin. At the bottom of the map contain Wyvern Lords, Wyvern Riders and Griffon Riders. The majority of the enemy uses axes, so having sword users may be helpful. Special Conversations Certain characters can hold a special conversation with another specific character. All special conversations must be started by a specific character and can be done starting from the first turn. For the responding conversation, that cannot occur until the first one has been initiated and can only be started starting from the 3rd turn onwards. All characters who initiates the responding conversation are bolded. *Chrom: Robin*, Stahl, Ricken, and Cordelia+ *Robin: Chrom*, Gaius*, Cordelia*, and Tharja* *Lissa: Sumia, Olivia *Frederick: Vaike, Kellam, and Libra *Sully: Panne, Nowi, and Cherche *Virion: Lon'qu, Gaius, and Donnel *Stahl: Chrom, Vaike, and Gregor *Vaike: Frederick, Stahl, and Ricken *Miriel: Sumia and Maribelle *Sumia: Lissa,' Miriel', and Maribelle *Kellam: Frederick and Henry *Donnel: Virion and Gregor *Lon'qu: Libra, Virion, and Gaius *Ricken: Chrom and Vaike *Maribelle: Sumia, Miriel, and Cordelia *Panne: Sully, Nowi, and Cherche *Gaius: Robin*, Lon'qu, Virion, and Henry *Cordelia: Robin*, Chrom+, Maribelle, Tharja *Gregor: Stahl and Donnel *Nowi: Sully and Panne *Libra: Frederick, Lon'qu, and Henry *Tharja: Robin*, Cordelia, Olivia *Olivia: Lissa, Tharja, and Cherche *Cherche: Sully, Panne, Olivia *Henry: Kellam, Gaius, and Libra (*): These conversations will have a slightly altered dialogue with a few additional lines if Robin is married to that character. (+): Chrom and Cordelia's conversation will only occur if Cordelia is still single. Script The script for this chapter can be found here. Trivia *Chrom, Gaius, Cordelia, and Tharja were the top 4 most popular parent characters of each gender (not including Robin) in the Fire Emblem Awakening Popularity Poll in Japan *This map has a total of 15 Event Tiles compared to the average of 2 per map. *Tharja's swimsuit image is censored in the American version of the game. Her rear is covered by a curtain. *If Female Robin is married to Chrom, she'll reference their B-Rank support conversation. Strangely, since Chrom has to marry automatically at the end of Chapter 11, Chrom and Robin could end up getting married without having viewed their B-Rank support prior, resulting in a continuity error. *The characters that can naturally reclass into Sorcerers, and thus get a swimsuit, are: Robin, Miriel, Cordelia, Libra, Tharja, Henry, Severa, Morgan, Laurent, Noire, Gangrel, and Aversa. **Other children characters that don't naturally have Sorcerer can still become a Sorcerer if their other parent is either Robin, Libra, or Henry. Gallery Chrom Beach DLC.png|Chrom in the Summer Scramble DLC episode. Summer_Scramble_Gaius_Sprite.png|Gaius in the Summer Scramble DLC episode. Summer_Scramble_Cordelia_Sprite.png|Cordelia in the Summer Scramble DLC episode. Sallya Beach DLC.png|Tharja in the Summer Scramble DLC episode (unedited - Japanese/European version). Tharja eng.png|Tharja in the Summer Scramble DLC episode (censored - North America version). Resort is truly paradise.png|Promotional art featuring Series 2 of the DLC. Summer Scramble Unit View.jpg|Nah in the unique setting of the Xenologue. DLC Sorcerer Mercenary.png|Swimsuit male Sorcerers wear during the episode (enemy Mercenary). FE13 DLC Sorcerer (Tharja).png|Swimsuit female Sorcerers wear during the episode (Tharja). Category:Awakening Chapters